just another MWPP and Lil
by Shadow Spirit
Summary: Cant tell to much just set in the marauders time at hogwarts and involvs kidnap, romance and voldie!


Still need title suggestions  
  
A/n this is my first ever posted fic so please r and r? even if u tell me to give upo b 4 I start PLEEEEEASE?   
  
  
It was their third term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Lilly evens sat in the Gyrifindoor common room in an animated discussion with James Potter about that days charms lesson while Remus Lupin and Sirious Black played exploding snap and Peter Petigrew snored loudly in a near by arm chair. Just then Alanna came bouncing in and sat down next to Lilly her waist length copper-red hair was neat and tidy though her hazel green eyes were alight with excitement and the pink flush to her usually pail cheeks told the group that she had been running. Alanna and Lilly were best friends and alike enough to be twins, though Lilly's coppery hair was longer and wavy and always in disarray whilst her friends was ruler-strait and permently tidy also Lilly had large jade green eyes which seemed to always have a misgevious sparkle and Alannas face was adorned with dower calm hazel eyes giving her a sensible serene look at all times, an impression which was shattered after only 1 meeting. Both girls had ivory pail skin and a few freckles on their petit noses, not only were the alike in appearance they walked talked and thought as one! The friends often joked that the pair shared a collective brain; they could finish one-another's sentences and always knew where the other one was.   
Sirious black was the first to speak after Alannas abrupt yet amazingly silent arrival, "so what's got you all exited then?" he asked. Alanna fought furiously to get her breath back enough to pass on her news and managed to gasp out "7th years…hair…sprouting…funny" before collapsing in a fit of wheezing-giggles "okaaaaay Alanna has obviously decided the problem with the English language is all those pesky words!" James Potter said looking bewildered "any one else make sense of that?" all eyes turned to Lilly who sighed rolling her eyes "she meant that that she say a lot of 7th years sprouting grass and flowers instead of hair after someone used the germinatius charm on them and it was very funny!" At this point the 'sleeping' Peter snorted and turned his face into the armchair so the group couldn't see his triumphant grin. "Right, and why didn't we get all that from 5 words?" demanded serious sarcastically" the two girls answered in unison: "because we are superior life forms" at this all the boys rolled their eyes then Remus spoke for the first time "where was this any way?" Alanna gave a vague wave to the north and Lilly translated "by the lake" after exchanging a brief glance at this interpretation all the boys (except the 'sleeping' and now exceedingly happy Peter) and Lilly left through the portrait hole and went out to the lake determined to see this for themselves. As soon as they were out of sight and an exhausted Alanna had left for her room Peter jumped up and followed the others out of the portrait hole to give the signal.  
The rest headed for the lake and on seeing the unfortunate victims couldn't stand up for laughing there was now not only plants replacing their hair and eyebrows but they were binding their ankles to the ground and when, on seeing the group of friends, tried to call for help plants sprouted from their mouths and blocked any speech. That was the final straw for Lilly, James and Sirius they were helpless wit laughter but Remus was acting very oddly he was backing away from the unfortunate students and mumbling. When, after he had calmed down, James asked what was wrong he mumbled something about hay fever and fled back to the castle, he of course had recognized the plants adorning the figures in front of them as Wolfs Bain. While the remaining 3rd years shrugged the figure in the bush smiled, so the information was accurate the boy was a were wolf. Interesting. Then the signal from the school could be scene and shaking all other thoughts from his mind he raised his wand.   
The three came-to in a small room to find their hands bound behind her backs and no means of escape forth coming. Lilly groaned her head hurt her terribly but making the sound seemed to be the worst thing she could have done. A drawling voice spoke from behind them "I see that you are awake that is all to the good. But not pleased with your accommodations?" a note of sickly fake concern entered their tormenters voice at this last statement and all the children fought to turn around to see their captor. "let me save you the trouble" and they herd footsteps a gasp escaped all their mouths as they looked at the vaguely red flat nosed serpentine host. "I see my reputation has preceded me" said the vision, "you no doubt know who I am." At this point Lilly remembered herself and forced her self out of the stupor of shock she was in, Her emerald eyes gleaming defiantly she spat the stated "we know who you are only you and your" hear she spat again before continuing "followers would have to chain a captive before confronting them" Lilly's voice was steady and anger filed showing no sign of fear but James and Serious either side of her could feel her trembling. To their surprise Vodimort (A/N as that is who it obviously was duhh) started to laugh, "strong words for one so young and scared" he sneered and lowering his grotesque face Lilly's ear he hissed, "we could do with some one with those qualities." As Voldimort seemingly mused the possibilities of such a switch Lilly shuddered it wasn't the snake like tong flicking in and out tasting the air as he spoke or the beady red eyes glistening from the unnatural form in front of her but the thought of becoming what he was that violated her to the very core and disgusted her entire being. "What?" the note of sickly fake concern was back "don't you want to be on the winning side my dear" finally Lilly's famous temper reached its end and in a voice trembling with fury and her face milk white she ground out in a dangerously calm voice "I am not u'r n e thing and I will thank u to remember it and I wouldn't join you if all the world depended on it!" her usually laughing eyes were as direct as voldimorts own beady ones and as she looked him in the eye he was first to brake the gaze. "A very apt statement little girl" there was no laughter in his voice now mocking or other wise "and for that you can go first" as he spoke he lifted his wand and began "AVADA…"  
END OF CHAPTER 1   
  
So what do you think? I need title suggestions and I hope the next part will be more romantic as I love romance please review I need to know what u think I have never posted b 4 and am v nervous thanx!  
DISCLAMER  
IF U RECOGNISE IT, IT AINT MINE!!! (basically every thing except the story line and Alanna) and if u want either of them to use or adapt just ask!  



End file.
